The Non-human Primate Immunology Core will provide the laboratory support necessary to evaluate the effectiveness of the vaccine candidates being tested in Projects 1-3. The support will include cellular and humoral immunology assays capable of testing the ability of the immunized and or challenged macaques and chimpanzees to respond to the live viral vaccines. We will work closely with the PI's of each project to monitor the immune responses and provide feedback on any alterations that might enhance the immunogenicity of the respective vaccines. Our specific aims are: 1) To utilize the latest and best assays of cellular immune function to evaluate macaque and chimpanzee cellular immune responses to the live viral vaccines created by projects 1-3, 2) To characterize the antibody responses in these animals to the vaccine viruses as well as the inserted HIV or SIV antigens, and 3) To prepare and maintain autologous B cell lines and other immunologic reagents necessary for the above assays.